nutriventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Ep. 1 The Little Big Hero
Synopsis This is the first episode of NutriVentures where we are introduced to the many interesting ''characters along with the ''interesting ''plot. The episode starts off with a likely 1 roomed school. In the one roomed school sits a likely class of 6 (Disincluding the main characters, as they aren't even in the room, evidently) being taught about Genex, some product invented by some guy called Alex Grand. All said and done, they go on a field trip to visit the Genex Multiplex because why not. Theo and Lena exert into existence to mock a lowly gatekeeper who has torrettes syndrome and was a drill sargent in his past life. Unapologetic of their bullish ways, Theo and Lena continue inside along with the rest of the class. They are introduced to the company's yes-man, appropriately titled; Nose. Whom guides the class and instructs them in the ways that Genex is produced, but not made. As all good products must have their industry secrets. A fat, gluttonous gremlin appears the same way Leo and Thena did, through cell-exertion, and wishes to cause famine for the entire planet by gobbling all the rest of the Genex. Luckily, he is turned off on doing so as the Genex he so once wanted to digest is being boiled to cook and in another life, killed him as he consumed it. He see's the folly in his ways from this presumption and strays away from it, for now. Despite once said before, that industry's must have their secrets, Lena decides to pry upon the secret ingredients of the company, anyway. Nose of course responds willingly, but warns that she may receive legal trouble if she were to publicly state the secret. The fat demon says he enjoys torture. Theo and Lena wander into forbidden hallways due to Theo having stolen a keycard from his grandfather. Theo makes the conclusion that it isn't actually stealing if he's going to return it. It isn't stated, but I assume in his head he also claims that trespassing isn't a crime as long as you want to uncover secrets and say you got lost. They discover the cafeteria where the friendly orc men eat their lunch. They then promptly steal scraps from one of the tables, the good employees left over as they were too busy with their actual jobs they couldn't clean it up themselves. It's not their fault, this is what janitors are for. Theo eats some bread and begins having a seizure. Miraculously Leo and Thena avoid exposure. Somehow coming to the conclusion that the bread has made them have super powers, as he was able to avoid exposure by clinging to the ceiling. Lena thinks the best option for them is to jump out of windows, and I thought she was the smart one. Appearances ''This section allows you to link to character pages. Oh, and remember to remove this text. ;) * Theo * Everyone Else Notes & trivia * Theo, Lena, and Tubby are time-travelling and/or portal-dimensioning deities. * Theo is a thief, 'theo-ief'. * You gain super powers from eating food, evidently (Besides Gennex). * Lena is the only sane person in this entire series. * The series is possibly based on a DnD campaign. Which would explain the conflict in character writing. * "Finding isn't the same as stealing." * Going on a school field trip, stealing stuff from your grandpa, wandering into other rooms, and eating bread are the only qualifications for becoming the 'chosen one'. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}